watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Digital Trip
Digital Trips are minigames in ''Watch Dogs''. About Digital Trip is an app that uses from the Smartphone to put Aiden in a temporary unconscious dream state where he can play virtual games in his head. Completing a full Digital Trip will unlock a special clothing item for Pearce that cannot be purchased. The clothing items he unlocks by completing the Digital Trips are the ones he wears while playing them. Clothing unlocked from Trips is permanently added to Aiden's wardrobe, so they will always be available even if the player starts a new game. Alone :Main Article: Alone (Digital Trip) Set in an alternate future, where CTOS controls Chicago with robotic sentries, and the districts are shrouded in darkness. Amidst this darkness, there are generators which power it. It is up to the player to deactivate these generators and restore Chicago to its former state. Nicole, Aiden's sister, narrates this Digital Trip. Once all generators are deactivated, the Alone clothing will be unlocked. Gameplay 15:31 into video Madness :Main Article: Madness (Digital Trip) Be transported to a hellish version of Chicago where the player must fuel your ride with the souls of the demons they run over. The player must also outrun the demon cops that are chasing them at some points. The player will be given challenges to complete within a time limit. Some examples include driving a certain distance, getting kill streaks, escaping from the cops, and of course, killing demons. This Digital Trip is narrated by Damien Brenks. Once all challenges are completed, the Madness clothing will be unlocked. Spider-Tank :Main Article: Spider Tank (Digital Trip) Ravage Chicago as a Blume-created massive mechanical Spider and destroy waves of cops before time runs out. Like "Madness", the player will be given challenges to complete within a time limit. Some examples include killing cops, destroying vehicles, and blowing up satellite relays. Once the player has successfully completed all challenges, they will unlock the Spider-Tank clothing for Aiden. Psychedelic :Main Article: Psychedelic (Digital Trip) Bounce from flower to flower to the tune of psychedelic music. The player will get a trophy, depending on how many points they have has obtained. Their score multiplier resets if they fall. To maximize the player's score, they should try reaching the end of a track without falling. Bounce off the flowers' center for a higher score. Reach a high score to gain all 3 trophies at the end of a track. If and when the player complete all 17 tracks, the player will unlock the Psychedelic clothing for Aiden. Conspiracy! :Main Article: Conspiracy! In the Conspiracy! Digital Trip, the player must locate various undercover cyborgs hidden in the population with their "cyber eye", and kill them within a certain time limit. Completing it will unlock the Conspiracy! clothing. The Conspiracy! Digital Trip is only available with the Season Pass. Trivia *An interview with Digital Trip users explains that people think that these are drugs, made by someone called "Emperor Rat", and are actually beneficial for some people. Even though they never say "Digital Trips", these "drugs" are Digital Trips, since multiple people say they've been "in a Giant Spider" (the Spider Tank). **"Emperor Rat" may refer to Defalt, implying that he created Digital Trips. As well, the logo for Digital Trips resembles Defalt's symbol, suggesting that he created them. *The digital trips logo bears a slight resemblance to the Assassin Insignia of the Assassin's Creed franchise (albeit upside-down), which is also produced by Ubisoft. *The digital trip "Madness" may be based on the Death Race series. The vehicle used in it bears a striking resemblance to Jason Statham's armored Ford Mustang in the 2008 remake of the original film. The original 1975 film had its own arcade game adaptation in which the main objective was to run down as many pedestrians as possible. The violence in the arcade game also helped lead to the founding of the ESRB. It also bears similarities to the video game series Carmageddon in which one of the player's objectives is to run down as many pedestrians as possible while racing against rival drivers in an open stage. **The vehicle might also be a reference to Death Proof, a movie by Quentin Tarantino. *The digital trip "Conspiracy!" bears similarities to the movie They Live in which the movie's protagonist could see aliens among humans by using special glasses. *The loading screens for "Conspiracy", "Psychedelic", "Madness", and "Alone" have Aiden dressed in his Vigilante outfit even though he doesn't wear it in the Digital Trips. *There are posters all around Chicago featuring "Alone", "Psychedelic", and "Madness". *Digital trips do not return in Watch Dogs 2. Gallery Conspricy.jpg|Conspiracy! Spider tank.png|Spider Tank Rage.jpg|Madness Alone.jpg|Alone Psychedelic_W_D_Picture_-1.png|Psychadelic Digital Trips.jpg|View from the Smartphone de:Digitale Trips Category:Smartphone apps Category:Minigames Category:Features Category:Features in Watch Dogs